A Night at the Hall
by The Bunny and the Bear
Summary: Because a night out with your significant other isn't complete without a trip to the morgue after falling off a balcony during a symphony right? #2 In the Tangled Red String series.


**Night at the Hall**

 _ **By Bunny and the Bear**_

 **A/N This is the second story in our Tangled Red String series and this is completely from Alister's point of view in limited omniscient.**

* * *

"We'll be late if you don't hurry up, and I can not miss this concert" Arthur yelled from the front foyer.

Alister huffed, as he checked under the bed searching for his missing shoe, before yelling back. "I'm coming ah can't find mah shoe!"

"Have you looked under the bed?"

Alister growled "Where do you think I am?" Moving a box he moved further under the bed seeing a shoe.

"Just asking!"

Alister throws the shoe out from underneath the bed angrily realizing it wasn't his, pulling himself out from under the bed and smacks his head on the wooden frame of the bed. Holding his head Alister curses the bed and moved further away.

"Need a hand?" Arthur calls up worry in his voice, whether it was for Alister or the furniture Alister was unsure.

"No but my head may need replacement." Removing his hand Alister shakes his head, sitting on the floor looking around a little dazed.

"I doubt we can find you a new one in….. Five minutes, we're going to be bloody late at this rate Alister!

Alister sighs running a hand across his face before replying "It's not my fault. I had both rogues here and now I have one."

Arthur calls back not yelling this time, "I am terribly sorry old chap but can't you just wear another pair?"

Alister thinks for a second before calling back, "unless you want me to where my usual boots."

A second later a reply makes its way back up the stairs "Do you have your other shoe?"

Alister looks to the one shoe that was resting on the bed, "Aye."

"Then trace it using your magic!"

Alister frowns and covers half of his face feeling like an idiot and sends a tracer out. The white wisp of magic snakes its way through the room and out the door. Following Alister notices Arthur looking amused leaning against the door, ignoring Arthur he followed the trail to the kitchen pantry where a faerie hid his shoe. Reclaiming the shoe Alister went to the couch to put his shoes on.

Arthur entered the living room soon afterwards and was parallel to Alister looking him over. Arthur was wearing a formal black suit and tie with shiny black shoes. Alister wore a black Prince Charlie jacket and waist coat, a Black Watch tartan. The sporran had the national symbols of Scotland on it a Unicorn rearing up in a circle of Thistles. Pulling the last shoe over his stockings and reached to the table to grab his favorite ceremonial dirk.

Arthur smiled "Ready?"

Alister clips the dirk to his belt and picks up his dark blue bonnet with the Black Watch crest, "Now I'm ready."

Arthur nods and turns to face the front of the house, "Good, now come on git."

Alister walked up to Arthur and said "It'll be fine if we're a little late."

Arthur glares at Alister "I have been waiting for months for this concert and I do not intend to be late."

Alister backs off "Fair enough."

Arthur's eyes soften and he sighs "Come on."

Alister passes Arthur and opens the door for Arthur who smiles.

"Thank you."

The Scott smiles back and follows Arthur to the car. On the way to the car Arthur speaks again.

"You know you're going to stick out right?"

"And I care why? It's not that uncommon."

Arthur shrugs "You might not but the other patrons might question why I'm with a man in a skirt." He said before quickly making his way to the car.

"It's not a skirt!" Alister barks irritated.

Arthur shrugs again safely on the other side of the car "Whatever mate, it still looks like one to me."

"A skirt is worn by Lasses." Alister says on his side of the vehicle.

Arthur opens his door and gets into the driver's seat "Right, and what you're wearing is different because?"

"It wraps around my body multiple times, is made of wool and has 8 yards of material."

"Alright…." Arthur relents looking skeptical.

Getting into the car Alister slides his sporran to the side and buckles himself in, Arthur starts the car and pulls out of the drive for the concert hall. After a few minutes Arthur broke the silence.

"I am looking forward to this."

"So what is to be expected during this concert?"

"Well, it's being held at Royal Albert Hall for charity. There will be the usual run of Mozart and Bach, it's a compilation of multiple works really. Remember not to applaud until the conductor's hands are completely down" he grimaces. "There will be a reception afterwards but be careful to keep away from the punch, last time someone spiked it."

"Sounds like fun."

Arthur focuses on driving for a few minutes before quietly asking, "Alister?"

"Mmh?"

"Would this be considered...um...our first date?"

Alister thinks for a few seconds "I guess it could."

The Englishman flushed lightly and cleared his throat, "well then...would you care to join me this evening for a date?"

Alister smiles "I would love too."

"Good because you had no choice." Laughs.

"True."

Relaxing Arthur sets his left hand palm down on the center console as a silent invitation; Alister puts his right hand over Arthurs. They spend the remaining of the drive in silence making it to the hall in barely enough time to hand the keys to the valet and went inside. The two join the crowd in the main hall,

"There's a lot of people…" Alister said looking around."

"It's a major concert, this hall can hold over five thousand people."

"Still, I'm always surprised to see people still go to things like this."

"Really?"

"People now a day's always seem to have some sort of electronic in their face. Not stopping to appreciate the old masters."

Arthur grins "tonight you are in for a treat then, the old masters are the main theme tonight"

Alister nods and smiled, Arthur then links their arms together and pulled Alister to a out of the way hall. Arthur casts a spell over himself but Alister doesn't comment instead follows Arthur back out to the main hall. People started to whisper among themselves when the two passed but the two didn't stay long enough for them to do anything else. Arthur leads the way to a box seat up on the second floor that was seven a clock to the stage.

"We have a private area, courtesy her majesty the Queen." Arthur said going through the curtain.

"One perk with being close to Her Majesty."

"Indeed, I rather like her." Arthur says sitting himself into his chair.

Sitting down next to Arthur, "I quite like her as well."

Arthur smiles and Alister looks out of the box looking at all the people moving around below.

Arthur shifts in his seat and upon seeing Alister looking around he spoke up "At least this way we aren't being crushed by the masses."

Alister nods "Or listening to people whispering or snoring.

Arthur laughs softly "Indeed, and a private box with curtains on both sides and a direct line of sight to the orchestra. Now that is class."

Alister smiles and leans back setting his hand on top of Arthur's arm rest. Arthur rests his hand on top of Alister's and intertwines their finger's together. The Scott's smile grows and he relaxes further in the chair forgoing the proper way to sit, at the shift in movement Arthur glances at Alister and smirks.

"It's a good thing that dirk looks highly ceremonial, I know it isn't but the guards thought it was for show...technically you shouldn't have brought it but I understand you don't want to leave without some form of protection."

"At least I show I have a weapon."

"What ever do you mean?" Arthur said innocently.

Alister reaches his right hand across and puts it on Arthur's against his lower ribs were he can feel something hard under the jacket. "So your saying this isn't a gun?"

Arthur: gives a grin befitting the Cheshire cat, "that's not the only thing I'm packing."

"I don't doubt that." Alister moves his hand and settles back in his chair.

Arthur nods, "its starting soon."

Alister looks to the stage and see's Arthur was right, settling he watches the conductor's introduction but is startled when Arthur leans in closer whispering in his ear.

"By the way we might get some...company in here... The Queen was supposed to be here but there were threats"

"What type of threats?" He whispered back.

"Bodily harm, anarchy, the flinging of tortoises, you know, the usual."

"Sounds like fun."

"I thought you might like it."

"Maybe."

Arthur grins and kisses Alister on the cheek, "now let's pretend to watch this lovely concert."

Alister smiles, "No need to pretend."

Alister shifts once again getting comfortable the two staying alert, Arthur murmurs a small illusion spell and two guards enter the box standing on either side of the curtain. Alister glances at the guards but sees through the illusion immediately.

When Beethoven Symphony #5, the eighth song, starts Arthur tenses slightly and squeezes Alister's hand in warning before withdrawing. Moving his hand to his knee and moves to a slight angle. Arthur keeps his posture relaxed but his eyes constantly roamed around the hall.

Alister slightly angled sees a man enter the box and the sound of another told him there were two men working together. Focusing on the one he sees him stab the guard behind him. As soon as the man had his knife in the fake guard Alister moved out of his chair and pulled the dirk from its sheath.

The man pushes the guard towards Alister who just goes through it as it disappears and slashes at the man who backs up in surprise. Using the advantage Alister stepped to the man and mirriored the same motion that the man did to the guard, only this time it went trough flesh.

Letting the man drop to the ground dead Alister looks to the second intruder only to see the man charging towards Arthur who had his pistol half drawn and can only watch as the two go over the side of the railing to the aisle below. Alister quickly goes to the railing wiping the blade across his clothes as he examined the scene below, the intruder running down the aisle and Arthur was on the ground. Arthur rolls onto his stomach to aim at the man, hitting him in the upper thigh, the sound of the shot drowned out by the thundering orchestra.

The man stumbles but keeps running, flipping the dirk to rest against his arm Alister jumped down bending to cushion the landing before he rolls to disperse the energy. Crouching he flipped the dirk again and throw it over hand, the dagger going into the man's upper right shoulder. People started to notice what was going on and Arthur stood up and looks to the people who were staring at him.

"MI-5, stay where you are." He says to them in a low tone grimacing as he moved.

Alister mean while walked to the man who was unconscious, the Scot grabbing the man's collar and notices people looking.

"Black Watch, everything is under control. Please stay in your seat." He says as he pulls his dirk out and sheathed it after wiping it.

Dragging the injured man back to Arthur, he noticed Arthur holding the side of his ribs.

"If you have him I'll go grab the other one."

"Alright, I'll take this one to the car." Alister jerks the man in infeices and starts to walk away.

"Put him in the trunk, I don't want blood in my car."

"Will do."

Alister leaves the auditorium and gets some odd looks from the ushers who look a bit worried.

"Black Watch business, carry on with your work."

Arthur meanwhile limped back upstairs and grabs the dead man manhandling him to the stairs and pushes him down them impassively.

"Bloody hell this one weighs a ton." He mutters as he makes his way down the stairs before dragging the dead man again.

Going into the main entrence hall Arthur notices the ushers muttering among themselves and all of them freeze when they see Arthur and the body he's dragging.

"MI-5, carry on." He says flashing a badge he had in his pockets and drags the man out of the building.

Outside Alister is opening the trunk before kneeling next to the unconcious man ripping the man's shirt to bind the leg wound. Arthur approuches as Alister was standing up from tieing the makeshift bandage.

"I wish we could stay for the reception but I doubt the blood on your kilt would make a good impression." Arthur said as he put the man into the trunk.

Alister smiles and puts his man into the trunk, "If only I wore red."

Arthur frowns thoughtfully, "Pity you wore Black Watch colours, but then again I imagine that made it easier to go through the lobby hauling him." Arthur jabbed his thumb towards the man. "ALso, I think I cracked a rib or two."

"How bad?" Puts his hands on the top of the trunk to close it.

"Nothing's punctured but it hurts like bleeding hell." Arthur says as he limps to the drivers door.

Alister shuts the trunk and goes to his side, Arthur winces as he slides into his seat.

"I'm taking them to MI-5 headquarters, they can deal with it from there.

"Alright." Alister says as he slides in moving the sporran.

Arthur starts the car, "You don't even need to leave the car if you don't want too."

"I'll help with moving them, you should also be checked out."

Arthur shrugs slightly but stops when the movement sends a spasm of pain through him, "Sure."

The Scot looks at Arthur, "It'll make sure you didn't damage anything and pass out later."

"I know." Thumps come from the trunk. "I think our guest woke up."

"Is your trunk designed for prisoners?"

Arthur sends a devious smile towards Alister "This whole car is designed for this sort of thing."

Alister smiles and shakes head and looks out the window.

A few minutes later Arthur pulls up outside the Thames House and parks in a no parking zone. "Let's haul them in, you take the live one, I don't feel up to getting kicked."

"Alright." The Scot gets out of the vehicle and opens the trunk when Arthur unlocks it.

Grabbing the living man out Alister proceeded to drag him into the building, the man weakly trying to get out of his grip. Opening the door Alister ignored the stares he was getting and dragged the man to the center of the room and lets go of him the Receptionist looks at Alister worried. Some of the guards stepping away from the wall to confront Alister all of them putting their hands on their holsters.

"Sir?" One guard says stepping closer to Alister gauging for a possible threat.

Arthur enters and drags his man to the center before dropping the body and looks at the guard.

"Relax Cole, he's Black Watch." He looks at the receptionist. "Tell Jack we have two. Ah actually one for holding and one for the morgue."

Alister looks at Cole, the guard removing his hand from his holster.

"Sorry mate, have to be careful these days."

Alister nods and stays near the living man, while Arthur leans on the reception desk as the lady pages Jack.

"So how long till Jack comes up?" Arthur asks the receptionist.

"He'll be here directly sir."

Cole returns to his position and the other guards follow. Alister looks at Arthur unsure what he is suppose to do.

Arthur looks at Alister, "this shouldn't take too long, Jack usually handles everything."

"Alright."

"Arthur old man!" Alister and Arthur look over and see's a man walking towards them a pair of agents following him.

"Ello Jack" Arthur nods in greeting and puts a hand to his ribs feeling a tinge of pain. "Alister and I intercepted these two in the Queen's box at Royal Albert Hall, thought you'd like to take over from here."

"Of course" he looks at Arthur critically, "You take some damage old man?"

"Broken or cracked ribs." Alister says.

Arthur nods, favoring his side slightly.

"Well come to the back and let's see if Doc is in." Jack says before gesturing to the agents, "Take care of the thugs boys."

Alister goes to Arthur's side and Arthur follows Jack when he heads for a side hall, hall twisting until they arrive at a lab.

"Hey Doc! You in here?" Jack yells.

"Were else would I be?" A voice yells back from deeper within the lab.

Jack laughs "I have a living patient for you."

"I'm back Doc!" Arthur calls out.

"Arthur? What did you do now?" The older man appears and is looking at Jack and Arthur over his half moon glasses.

"I think I've cracked a rib or two." Arthur heads for the exam table in the middle of the room.

"I'll leave you fellows be," Jack says "See you later Arthur!"

Doc notices Alister for the first time "I don't recall meeting you before. I'm Doctor Hudson but most just call me Doc. Offers his hand to Alister and as soon as they shook hands he pulled his hand away and goes to Arthur who is sitting on the exam table. "Remove your shirt please."

Arthur undoes his jacket wincing as he moves his arms up "This is Alister; he's Black Watch as you can probably tell." He says as he unbuttons shirt and shrugs it off as he sits on the table*

Doc glances at Alister, "You don't usually work with the Black Watch."

"He's a friend" Arthur says wincing, "Want me to lie down?"

"Not yet." Doc says checking Arthur's side.

Alister watches as Arthur stays still, Doc props Arthur's side putting pressure on it. Arthur yelps quietly and Doc tsks as he continues his search. Alister frowns when Arthur closes his eyes in pain, getting a little irritated.

Doc pulls away with a click of his tongue and looks at Arthur, "You have cracked ribs."

"Figured as much, anything you can do?" Arthur asked opening his eyes.

"Wrap it and give you some pain killers. Thats about all I can do. Look on the bright side you'll only have them for a day at most."

"True."

Doc turns and goes to his cabinets to grab some bandages. Alister steps to the table worry still residing on his face.

Arthur looks at Alister when he stops by the table "I'll be fine."

"I know." Alister says his voice showing more of his concern.

"I've had worse, and besides, as Doc said, it'll be gone by tomorrow night."

Alister looks away and at the Doctor who comes back and starts to bind Arthur's ribs, Arthur closes his eyes as Doc works. Alister stays out of his way as he moves and the Doctor quickly finishes and pins the bandages with a clasp.

"Thanks Doc."

"It's what I'm here for." He says dismissingly and goes to the medicine cabinet.

Arthur slips his shirt back on as the Doctor opens the cabinet.

"Want any pain killers?"

"As long as it doesn't knock me out."

The Doctor searches through the cabinet as Alister hands Arthur his discarded coat and Arthur slides it on wincing slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking but why is Alister back here?"

Arthur thinks over his answer for a long moment before saying "Alister is my...partner."

"So you finally decided to have a partner? Wouldn't expect it to be a Black Watch member."

Arthur starts to shrug but the bandages remind him and he stops "It wasn't my plan but it works, we get along fairly well."

"That's good, last I knew you were complaining about the Scots."

"I still do, but I guess he's alright for a Scot" The last part Arthur says with a smile.

Alister looks at Arthur not amused and Arthur smile turns into a full blown grin. Doc found the bottle he was looking for after shuffling a few things aside and drops two pills into the cap and walks over to Arthur.

"Here you go."

Arthur takes the meds and the Doctor caps the lid and puts it away before closing the cabinet and locking it. Arthur dry swallows the pills and looks to the Doctor.

"Am I fit to leave Doc?" Arthur asks grinning.

"As long as you take it easy."

"Take it easy? Bah."

"If you don't I will have to confine you."

Arthur snorts "Doc, you know you couldn't confine me, many have tried, many more have failed."

"I can if I give you a lethal amount of sleep medication."

Arthur smiles at the comment, the smile mirroring a cat's "You'd have to catch me first Doc."

"That's what the intercom system is for."

Arthur crosses his arms, "and that's supposed to scare me?"

"No. It's a warning."

"I'll make sure he doesn't push himself." Alister said interrupting the arguing.

Arthur raises an eyebrow at Alister's comment, "but I have things I need to do."

"Its not like I won't be there in the first place."

"If you push yourself your ribs will take longer to heal." Doc reminded.

Arthur sighs in defeat "fine."

Alister nods and steps away from the table.

"Good, then I believe you can go."

Arthur slides off the table, "Great, I'll see you around Doc."

"Remember to take it easy."

Arthur waves at him "yeah yeah."

"If I find out you push yourself I will make sure you are put under watch."

Heading out the door Arthur shot back, "You'd have to find me first."

The Doctor frowns as Arthur vanishes from his sight, Alister follows Arthur out into the hall.

"He was just looking out for your well being."

"I know" Arthur says softly.

The two go into silence and once at the car Arthur climbs into the driver's seat and Alister goes to the passenger's seat. Once Alister closed the door Arthur looks at Alister as he moves his sporran then looks away starting the vehicle. The two stay in silence the whole ride back to Arthur's flat.

Alister unbuckles his belt and gets out; going to Arthur's side unsure if he would need help. Arthur gets out wincing but doesn't ask for help and goes to the door unlocking it and opens it leaving it open for Alister. Alister follows leaving his coat next to where Arthur put his as he heads for the kitchen. Taking off his shoes and locking the door Alister heads for the kitchen where Arthur is making a kettle.

"Want a cuppa?"

Alister sits at the table "Sure."

"I'm alright you know." Arthur says as he puts the cups in the microwave.

" I know but I can still worry."

Arthur shrugs and waits for the timer before pulling them out of the microwave and puts two bags into the cups. Setting one cup onto the table he heads out of the room with his own cup.

"I need to go do some paperwork."

"Maybe you should rest, sitting for long periods of time might make the mending stiffen."

Arthur sighs "Yeah but I have to have that paperwork done by tomorrow morning."

Alister sighs as well "The paper work never ends. You can't breath without getting a new stack of papers." He stirs his cup, "It seems like there drowning you in a flood of papers."

"Nothing ever changes, its why we haven't seen each other in ages." Arthur leans his head on the door frame balancing his tea in his hand. "I can't believe that when we first tried to go out to dinner we were interrupted by not one, not two, but three emergencies that we had to go our separate ways for."

Alister looks at his cup. "It's like they don't want us together."

Arthur laughs but winces as his ribs complain at the movement, "Right?"

The Scot stands up slightly "you alright?"

Arthur shoos him off with a wave of his hand "I'm fine, or will be, falling off a second floor balcony and having a fully grown male land on you isn't exactly wonderful for you."

Alister frowns but sits back down anyway.

"I need to go do the paperwork then I'm calling it a night, make yourself comfortable love."

Alister slumps a bit in the chair and drinks from it when Arthur leaves, brooding. Tapping his hand on the armrest Alister thinks for a few minutes before standing up and goes to Arthur's office and leans against the door watching Arthur.

Sitting already engrossed in his papers Arthur doesn't notice Alister, his guard is down and pain is evident in his expression. Alister frowns and swirls his cup in one hand before entering the office and sits down in a chair facing Arthur's desk.

Glancing up Arthur's mask of neutrality slipped back in place hiding his pain as quickly as he could, "Bored already love?"

"Can't I just be near you?"

"I suppose there's no harm in it." Smiling at the redhead Arthur looked back down at the papers.

"So anything going to be useful from that waste of paper?" Alister asked setting his cup on a coaster on the side table.

"Not that I can tell, just a bunch of useless drivel." Sighing Arthur tossed the first bit of paper off his desk into the waste bin, "Honestly I wish they'd not give me this junk."

"Need any help?"

"No." Shifting Arthur hid a wince, the painkillers having done very little for him.

"Want me to get you anything?"

"Nope." Arthur grabbed another folder and opened it, ignoring his body for the time being.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't need anything Alister, I'm fine." Arthur dropped his pen and bent to get it from the floor, hissing when the movement shot pain through him.

Alister stands up and goes around the desk and picks up the pen, "Right. Its normal to just ignore the pain."

Looking away Arthur pressed a hand to his stomach, "I'm fine."

"You may say that, but I don't believe it." Alister puts the pen on the desk.

Gritting his teeth Arthur turned back to face Alister, "There's nothing that will help it so yes ignoring this pain is normal for me Alister so please, just leave it be."

"I can't, you're in pain and for once I can do something about it."

Blinking Arthur stared at Alister, "What?"

"If I make something up will you take it?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Its just a potion."

Frowning Arthur looked at the paper work cluttering the desk, "I really do have to do this paper work..."

"You can still do your paper work, it won't make you tired. Please let me make it."

"...fine" Reluctantly Arthur agreed to letting Alister make the potion, not bothering to ask what all was in it.

"Thank you." Alister says relieved and he goes around the desk to leave the room.

Leaning back in his chair Arthur tried to make himself comfortable, reading over reports from various agencies and officials that needed his signature while he waited for Alister to return.

Almost twenty minutes pass before Alister comes back in, a glass with golden liquid in his hand. The Scott sets the glass down on the desk, the liquid resembling liquid gold in texture.

Eyeing the glass critically Arthur slowly reaches for it, hesitating a little as he picks it up, "Do I really have to drink it all?"

"Yes, but you don't have to drink it all at once."

"Right.." Tipping it back Arthur took a swallow of the liquid, nearly choking on the thick liquid before pulling it away, "Why does it taste so metallic?"

"Side effect of mixing certain ingredients together."

Shaking his head Arthur stuck out his tongue, "Bleck, nasty..." Lifting the glass again he regarded it with disgust before taking another swallow.

Watching Arthur Alister moves away from the desk and sits down in the chair he vacated earlier.

Setting the empty glass down again Arthur shook his head trying in vain to clear the taste from his mouth as a shudder goes through him.

"Yuck..."

Alister tosses a wrapped napkin onto the desk, "This should help with getting rid of the taste."

Tilting his head Arthur opened the napkin, "A biscuit, thank you." Biting into the soft creation Arthur smiled slightly at its taste.

Alister smiles and leans back in the chair, comfortable.

Finishing off the biscuit quickly Arthur looked back down at his work and started shuffling through another stack of papers looking for a particular one. Alister is watching Arthur feeling bored, one hand tapping in a practiced motion.

"You could go do something else if you like." Arthur doesn't look up, signing off on a paper and setting it aside.

Alister stays silent before nodding, "Alright."

The Scot stands up and pick up the glass before leaving the room.

Arthur looks up once Alister is gone, a small sad smile gracing his face before he returns to trying to finish his work for the night. A few minutes pass before the sound of a flute drifts into the office, the sound seemingly wrapping itself around everything in the room with a calm soothing touch.

Pausing Arthur listened for a moment, feeling a sense of peace settling into him before he signs off on a few more documents. The music paints a picture of peace and beauty, the notes played with practice ease.

Leaning back in his chair Arthur debated with himself for a moment before getting up slowly, making sure he signed off all the time sensitive documents before leaving his office and looking for the source of the music. The music comes from the living room, the notes changing to a quicker tempo.

Moving slowly Arthur poked his head around the corner. Alister is standing in the living room his back to Arthur a wood flute placed at his mouth as he plays, his fingers moving flawlessly for each note. Watching entranced as Alister played Arthur leaned on the door frame listening to him. Alister turns and looks at Arthur, his playing changes to a soft melody. Smiling Arthur moved forward towards Alister slowly. Alister keeps playing, watching Arthur his notes having a more loving tone then when he first started playing.

"You play beautifully..."

Alister plays a few more notes before pulling the flute away.

"Thank you."

Stepping closer Arthur smiled widely, "And thank you for the medicine, its taken the edge off."

"Your welcome, I'm glad it helped."

"I'm sorry our first 'date' didn't exactly go as well as we had planned."

"We were together, that's all that matters."

"Want to go upstairs, watch some crap telly and cuddle?" Arthur wrapped his arms around Alister's waist and peered at him innocently.

Alister smiles, "I would love to do that."

"Then lets call it a night." Taking Alister by the hand Arthur led him upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for taking time to read this, please leave us a review. - The Bear


End file.
